


Lotus Sign

by StormOfStars



Series: Reylo - Short Stories [2]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Birth, F/M, Love, No Multiple Chapters, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Reylo - Freeform, Short Story, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormOfStars/pseuds/StormOfStars
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo/Rey, Reylo, ben/rey
Series: Reylo - Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1027443
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Lotus Sign

"Ben! Wake up!" Rey yelled.

Ben jumped up out of bed still half-sleep, stumbling around trying to pull his lightsaber from his belt that was not there.

"What is it?" He searched around the dark room looking for danger.

"My water broke!"

He turned the light on and inhaled sharply as he took in the sight of Rey leaning against the doorway to the bathroom. The ground was soaked with clear and red fluid around her feet, and so was the front of her lavender nightgown.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

Rey could see that he was in shock and more paler than usual.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried for him.

"I'm-I'm fine." He stuttered.

"Why are your hands shaking?"

"I'm-I... I just need to get the midwives here before I start passing out." He ripped up the bedroom trying to find his pants and shirt.

Rey rubbed her belly as the next contraction started. This time the hammering ache that hit her lower back and pelvis was to much, she fell to her knees and screamed.

"Rey! Sweetheart!" Ben ran to her and picked her up so effortlessly and carried her over to the bed. Her whole body was shaking like she had chills from a fever.

"I think the baby is coming now, Ben." She said through trembling lips.

"It can't be. Labor takes hours." He said as Rey screamed again and squeezed his hand.

"The baby is coming! I can feel it!" Rey said through her teeth.

Ben pulled up her nightgown and-

"Fuck!" Ben jumped back nearly tripping and falling over his own feet.

"Ben! Help me!" Rey screamed.

"The head, it's the head!" He yelled.

His head started to swim now.

"Ben!"

He felt like he was on a ship caught out in a bad storm. The room was moving but he knew the baby was coming now. There was no time to freak out and much as he wanted to pass out, a instinct took over and he went sprinting into the bathroom to gather towels.

Soon as he came back into the bedroom, Rey was already bearing down.

"That's it sweetheart, push!" He encouraged as he laid the towel down on the bed between her legs. Rey grunted and the baby head began to protrude more.

She exhaled and plopped back down on the bed.

"You are so strong, Rey! Breathe! You can do this!" He pushed back all her loose strands of hair that was now sticking to her forehead from perspiration.

She inhaled and exhaled a few times before the contractions started up again. She raised back up and pushed again. Slowly, the baby's shoulders and arms was through. The baby was already trying to open it's dark coal eyes. Ben started laughing and crying at the same time. "Rey, the baby is already trying to open it's eyes. It's almost here, one more big push!"

She gave her final push and out came the legs and feet. The baby was free. She was free.

Rey fell back into the bed; relieved, happy, exhausted, and crying.

The baby screamed and kicked in Ben's arms.

"You did it, Rey! It's a girl!" Ben cried. "She's so beautiful."

"Let me see her!" Rey reached out. Ben placed her on Rey's chest.

The first thing Rey noticed was her weight and height, she had to be around nine pounds at least and her body was so long. She will be tall like her daddy without a doubt. She had a head full of dark curly hair. Ben got scissors from the bathroom cabinet and sterilized them. He cut the umbilical cord and took the baby away long enough to clean her off and bundle her up in a fresh towel.

_A few hours later._

"I think she looks like you." Ben said holding their newborn daughter as they both sat up in their bed.

"No, look at those raven locks of hair. That didn't came from me." Rey laughed.

"She has your eyes." Ben winked.

"But she has your mouth."

"That's true but we can agree I think her nose is a mix between ours."

"I think she is a perfect combination of both her parents." Leia smiled at the two new parents and her newborn granddaughter. "I am so proud of you both."

Both parents beamed with pride. Ben stood up from the bed and placed the baby in Leia's arms. The baby peeked up at her grandmother and almost smiled.

"You know who I am." Leia kissed the baby on the forehead. "Have you two decided on a name?"

"Zia Rose Amidala Solo." Rey looked over at Ben with her dimpled-grin that he loved so much.

Ben smiled and turned to his mother. "Jannah came up with Zia. It's a very special name and fitting. Rose, after her godmother. Amidala, after her grandmother and great-grandmother."

"Perfect." Leia said as she handed her back to Ben. "I think Rose will be pleased with her name when she comes back from her honeymoon."

The room became filled with a warm electric-charge that everyone felt. Ben was the first to see the blue mist appear: uncle Luke, grandfather, Obi-Wan, whom he was name after and Yoda. Rey gasped and Leia choked back tears. Without a word, Ben walked over close to them to present the new family member.

Something yellow and pink on the bedroom window pane caught Ben's attention.

It was a single fresh picked lotus flower.

He knew someone else was here to see Zia too....

_Grandmother._


End file.
